clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional based around Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional based on the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki has mandatory continuity. What happens in one article can affect what happens in a distant article. Your articles will be edited to conform to this continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *Z max1 has formed an X-Anibody know as X max1. --Z max1 17:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *Attention! All Editors, I live in Maryland and there's huge snow. So I may not be on a lot this weekend because it will snow. And I mean blizzard. So if you need anything from me just contact me asap. My power might go out so If I don't respond then my power is out. * Please do not fill in the next week sections for the Featured Article Vote. Many put in the next week (e.g. Sixth Week, then it says the date). You are doing it wrong! Every week starts from Monday to Sunday. So for example Eighth Week would be Feb 1-7 because Feb 1 is Monday and Feb 7 is Sunday. Please let me fill them in - then you vote. No Seventh Week commenced, do Eighth. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Tomorrow will be the 20th Anniversary of when the music died! Mainly known as The Day the Music Died, with the plane accident and deaths of musicians : Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and J. P. Richardson. Bless them. Tails6000 22:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) * I'm starting a new story - Report Noctidium. If you have any suggestions, please contact me. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) *Just to let you all know, we just need 6 more articles until 3,500 articles in total! --PabloDePablo 21:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Yeah! We can do it! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!) 21:54, February 2, 2010 (UTC) * Hello! Please check this blog post which is about the USA's future and includes not one but FIVE parodies. Also check this one too as it's a revote for the military list: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Leader/Military. Thank you! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * Check out a brand-new idea for improving our article content and relations with the CPW here! Be sure to comment! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 20:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) * I have a couple of announcements to make. First, the That's Death Reform has been passed with 10 members, and now you can vote at this forum. Please read everything on the forum before acting. And also see & comment on this blog post to vote on a new skin for the CP Fan Universe wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) * Hello! I miss you all, and I have new articles coming (don't use the ideas), they are: Pufflezzz, Willie's Return, and much much more! I missed you all! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) *Nominate your favorite article, story, picture, blog, character, or user for the CPFW Spring Awards, please send nominations to: Forum:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Seasonal Awards Nominations!. Only ten nominations allowed for the Best Article Category. If you have any questions, contact Sanchonachos or Mectrixctic. -- '''Sanchonachos 16:09, December 28, 2009 "Cool" Articles *Antarctica *Club Penguin Island *United States of Antarctica *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mabel *Emily von Injoface *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Flywish! Flywish is a penguin on Club Penguin Island and is the first penguin to adopt a Mwa Mwa Penguin (read more!) To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Month Congrats to Kwiksilver! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Short abesences Related wikis *French CP Fanon Wiki *German CP Fanon Wiki Category:Main